The Cliff
[Sidenote: I kindly ask that if you feel the need to edit something on here, to please ONLY edit YOUR OWN named entry respectably.'' ''Suggestions and sillyness can be added in the Signature and Comments sections ONLY.] __TOC__ The Cliff The Cliff was inhabited by people known as Cliffeans and was known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. There was a long drop down from the edge to an ocean full of flesh-eating sharks and sea-side caves of the banished trolls. Cliffeans are known for their odd, crazy, and intellectual chats. Go ahead and call us weird, we take it as a complement! Though The Cliff has been through some rough periods where it has been modless, and ravaged by trolls, responsible users have risen and taken charge, changing it for the better. As time went on and our regulars became more mature, The Cliff has become a much more fun and respectable place to be. The Cliff continued to fight hard to keep evil do-ers away and clearly is doing it well! Unfortunately, the Cliff has degraded back into a low-life hangout for trolls and usurpers alike. The room was deleted in May 2013 due to low chat activity. The Cliff's History There was once upon a time a quiet, pretty much unknown chat room called The Cliff. Darxzero, the first owner of the Cliff of our community stumbled upon our chatroom and quickly fell in love with it. Shortly after her arrival, she was appointed as the Cliff's first official owner. Unfortunately, though, Darxzero found herself missing Café Kong too much and felt it best to resign as owner of the Cliff as she was not able to commit enough time towards both chats. Before Darx resigned, however, she recommended that a popular and wise veteran of the Cliff, WarlordNeo, be the next in line to be the owner. After a few weeks of being modded, a necessary prerequisite before becoming a room owner, Neo was officially made owner of the Cliff. He kept it and took care of it until matters of his life kept him busy to the extent that he felt like he had to give the ownership up. Along came The Cliff's newest Mod, Livzy, which - for the third time, without much hassle - accepted WarlordNeo's offer and promised to take care of it. However, Livzy's tenure came to an end in June 2011 as real-life concerns took precedence. She was known as compassionate yet firm in her approach to moderating The Cliff. She will be missed by those who knew her but not forgotten. In her infinite wisdom, Livzy helped to promote Tyler1012 as a viable candidate for owner of The Cliff. He was ultimately chosen and while he was a competent owner, he was unable to continue attending to the Cliff and resigned in April 2012. As of right now, the Cliff is owned by Kongregate, but that will hopefully change once a suitable replacement has been found, and it is in desperate need for a new room owner to control the population of trolls that has sprung up out of nowhere. Unfortunately, due to some unforseen changes, The Cliff has been deleted from Kongregate as of May 30, 2013. It will continue to live on in the hearts of the true cliffeans, but it's a very sad loss. The Cliff's Moderators and their rules Pezzle Known for his wit and sense of humor, Pezzle was finally recognized for his considerable contributions to diffusing conflicts in The Cliff and promoted to moderator in June 2011. He is currently the only mod to visit the Cliff occasionally and is well-respected by most of the regulars. Rules to Chat By The Cliff does not ask for much. We just ask that: *Role Play is kept to a minimum, like *hug*, *tackle*, etc. *No abusive language (swearing, being hateful towards other users, etc.) *Please do not treat our room like "KongreDate" and keep the sexual language at a minimum. *Srsly just dun be a troll, k? The Cliffeans For all those who don't understand, a Cliffean is, simply put, a veteran of the Cliff. These people have been here and stood by it year in and year out. But, like all other chat rooms, you can't simply sit by and let everyone else talk forever and not talk yourself. You have to contribute and have fun talking to everyone. This is the final list of Cliffeans, and noone can be added since it was deleted, or "merged" or "consolidated" with Eternal Solstice. '41linestreet' Kongday: March 28th, 2009 Also known as 41, 41linestreet's true identity is a mystery to most people that know him. He will try to and hopefully succeed at cheering you up on blue days. He is a nice person most of the time, but 41 might argue at signs of stubborn stupidity. The Cliff was the first room 41 was ever put on, and he hasn't left since. He will only add people he knows very well, which might explain how he ended up having so many fans and only 7 friends. Some people wonder what may happen when he reaches level 41, but he actually doesn't have any big plans for that day. '99Pajamasword99' Kongday: April 21th, 2009 A force to be reckoned with, 99 is known for his no-holds-barred attitude towards perceived stupidity in The Cliff. This has led him to be hated by some, but respected by most. Although not as frequent as he once was, he is still an important part of the community and appreciated for his refreshing take on various issues. 'Barragor' Kongday: May 23rd, 2009 Underappreciated, but important to the community, Barragor is mostly known for his sense of humor. However, he is also a good gamer as evidenced by his high level. He comes and goes, but always come back to his home, The Cliff. G8dragon Kongday: Jul 1st, 2008 A gamer on and offline, g8dragon is always sure to bring a competitive spirit to any game he plays. While his interests of Pokemon and Minecraft may sound stereotypically nerdy, g8 is no cookie-cutter nerd as he can also be found outdoors playing soccer and skating. gerheart Kongday: November 16, 2008 One of the few veterans who stays with The Cliff, gerheart is commonly known to most as ger. He has been on and off for a number of years, but has finally decided to stay. Gerheart is well-known for standing back and letting everyone else take a turn at chatting, and only coming in when he has something vital to say. JohnnyVega seems to be much more knowledgeable about him than any other, but mostly this is because gerheart is so open about himself. He was one of the few Cliffeans to stay with the Cliff until it died. JohnnyVega Kongday: May 15, 2009 Besides being a Cliffean for quite a long time now, he is, by far, the highest level gamer in The Cliff. His ambition started when he wanted to get all four Platform Racing 2 badges, quickly followed by an urge of leveling up. One day he decided he had enough ability (and time) to earn every single Kongregate badge. In about a year or so, he achieved this goal, and the decided that his next challenge would be to level up all the way to 65. He has been rating games, artworks and earning badges since and is now the Cliff’s very own level 65! He is a kind and great guy who pops into chat now and then for a good convo. He is known to almost everyone in the Cliff. MSUDude111 Kongday: Sept 7th, 2008 One of the true Cliffean veterans, MSUDude111 doesn't come on regularly, but he is remembered for his loyalty to the cause. An original member of the Cliffean Guard, MSU was instrumental in stopping the trolls during the Dark Ages of the Cliff. Pezzle Kongday: March 30th, 2009 Don't be fooled by this guy's lively personality and spicy jokes; at age 43, pezzle is officially the oldest person by age of The Cliff. PEZ IS NOW A GRANDPA to a cute little girl named Faith. Kongrats! He has since been promoted to moderator and watches over The Cliff to ensure that stupidity is kept to a minimum and laughs kept to the max. One of his best jokes was recorded in a conversation with Livzy: Livzy:" What are you gonna do next put my bra in the freezer?" pezzle: "i'd have to take it out of my pocket to do that" PyroDefense101 Kongday: July 25th, 2011 Originally introduced as a friend of Deathreaven, an old Cliff regular, Pyro slowly but surely carved a niche for himself in the community. He is known for his sense of humor and running feuds with various players in The Cliff. However, he has on occasion acted in a serious manner, but this is rare, and it can be good or bad. Malgera Kongday: August 27th, 2008 Sensitive and compassionate, these are words that have been used to both compliment and disparage Malgera. She is also known for her intelligence and convictions. 'Racedog' Kongday: May 1st, 2010 By far the funniest Cliffean, Racedog will inevitably say something that will make you laugh. Known for a unique perspective on issues and for her considerate nature. SKULL_KRUSHER Kongday: September 27th, 2008 While he is perceived as a troll by the majority of regulars, that would be far too simplistic and dismissive to describe Skull. He is also a funny and helpful player, although it is understandable why newer players would characterize him as only a troll. 'Spudster007' Kongday: March 26th, 2008 One of the longest-tenured regulars, Spudster is known for his love of offbeat music. He never ceases to find interesting artists and share them with the community. 'Tehjo' Kongday: June 28th, 2008 For some reason obsessed with Ham >.> Wolftamer1990 Kongday: May 16th, 2010 Not one to think highly of himself, Wolftamer1990 is modest, almost to the point of self-deprecation. He is known for his kindness and thoughtfulness towards others. Wolftamer1990 is also known to kill the chat on numerous occasions. JohnnyVega has said he has a "Ph.D in Chatkill" Wolve95 Kongday: May 21st, 2009 One of the few Cliffeans known to enjoy the outdoors, this fact alone sets him apart from the typical chatgoer. He's the very definition of an overachiever, working temp construction jobs in the summer and taking a mind-boggling number of AP classes during the school year. It would be quite the understatement to say that Wolve makes conversations in the Cliff interesting and unpredictable. Signatures Just a little space to post a fun comment *cheesus: this my shiz Comments Post concerns or suggestions for the wiki here guest: why don't i get a mention? Nking99: Jeez, someone killed mine. I wasn't dead for that long... Nking99 (again :D): They killed THE CLIFF! WHY?! gerheart: @Nking99 People stopped coming. It's a terrible thing indeed, but people stopped chatting and having fun. Nking99: All Veteran Cliffeans! We are staging a take over of the Eternal Solstice chatroom. Come join us and make Eternal Solstice our new home!Cliff